This invention relates to a key-in-lever type door lock, particularly a door lock used by handicapped people who generally have a limited use of their hands, thereby experiencing difficulty when turning a knob type door lock.
Because of the mechanism, a customary key-in-lever type door lock can only be installed in either a left hand or a right hand door, not both, as well as the handle of the lock must be turned about 90 degrees in order to open the door. There exist some inconveniences in installing a conventional lever door lock in a door, because the installer must make sure whether the lock is to be installed in a left hand or a right hand door before installation. Also, the conventional lever door lock is not ergonomically designed for handicapped people, since the handle of the lock must be rotated about 90 degrees to open the door. To overcome the disadvantages of the conventional key-in-lever type door locks, the present invention discloses a lever door lock which can be installed in a door whether it is left handing or right handing. Also, by turning the handle of the present invention only about 45 degrees, the door can be opened, thereby being more accessible for handicapped people. In addition to the advantages mentioned above, the invention further has the feature of security against improper manipulation, i.e., being jimmy-proof.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.